S3 E19
' ' Everyone wakes up in the cave Chui is not here Prince says the storm has no broken, to Brink He suggests Chui has gone out to check on the storm Brink is concerned that Prince didn’t sleep Birgitta is not there Henri and Chester awake ' ' Birgitta comes back with some fish ' ' Chester asks where Chui has gone Brink says he is checking the storm ' ' Brink, we are still headed for Gearberg, yes? Prince says we want to head to the Tyrant of the Peak ' ' Birgitta laughs at Chui being a guide He’s no guide Brink asks if it a challenge or a race ' ' Chester, so we’re just going from bear hole to bear hole Birgitta stares at him, coldly Chester, what? I’m not used to having breakfast with a bear ' ' Prince asks how Chester knows Henri Chester explains that they banded together to stop the dragon, haven’t known each other since they were little or anything ' ' Brink asks Birgitta why the area around her cave is so calm in the storm, if that is why she is staying there It’s safest to hunker down, that’s all she’s done ' ' The cave prevents the storm? That’s just how its done Prince - how long does the storm last? As long as it lasts ' ' Henri awakes and stretches overly athletically Mentions how Chiu is gone, presumably to pull pranks, so everyone watch out Henri asks if Birgitta has a bathroom or shower “Dig yourself a hole out back.” Henri freaks out a bit “Cover it over when you’re done” ' ' Those of you who know the north, are we staying or are we leaving? Seeing as the only person who knows the north better than you has warned us away from going out By the time we leave the dragon will melt all this snow anyway The storm could go on for months… I think we should get moving then. ' ' The group discuss travel plans - it will take at least a week to get to gearburg, and the group will need to cling to shelter where possible. They have food and tents, but not a cave - obviously ' ' Birgitta basically trashes the place - this reveals that the cave is more of a tent ' ' We only have enough food for five days, we should make good progress ' ' The camp has a circle of fish head totems around it, the storm fails to pass beyond them ' ' You couldn’t find a prettier decoration? Trust me, the orcs hate it Orcs hate fish? They associate it with me I guess ' ' An angel doesn’t tell - don’t ask what people have in their pants - Chiu didn’t mind ' ' The group head into the direction of Gearburg, the cold quickly taking its toll ' ' Birgitta hears a shrill noise which barely pierces the howling of the wind, and notices some snow cascade off of a nearby snow drift Prepare yourselves ' ' Brink draws her claymore. Henri draws fans. ' ' Birgitta plunges a paw into the f=drift and wrenches out half a drow body, horribly maimed. Its hears slowly lolls at her, then begins to drag itself slowly towards the group Snaps the neck, throws it back in the drift ' ' The shrill noise is heard by everyone now, and seemingly in response, several more corpses claw out of the drift, and several more spill over the drift from over the top ' ' Chester stabs one with his new dagger, shoving it back into the dune. He relaxes, only to be grabbed by the wrist ' ' Birgitta walks forward and pats them back into the snow drifts to clear a bath ' ' Jack climbs atop a sled, unfurls his wings and shouts “By her love! Protect us from evil!” The area is lit with glowing crystal petals ' ' Brink dismembers then decapitates one of the corpses ' ' Henri retracts blades from the fans and slices the throats of three bodies. The cut is deep enough to kill a person, but the bodies march on. The fourth blow severs the wrist grabbing Chester ' ' Chester backs away to the opposite dune, thanks Henri. The hand on his wrist clenches, snapping his wrist, and more hands drag him into the dune. ' ' Brink advises the group leave - the walking dead only appear to attack once they have made physical contact with someone, they usually just walk mindlessly ' ' Birgitta throws a rat from her belt into the horde ahead of the group. A slathering, animalistic noise flares in its direction, and a snapping of jaws Henri points this out, then lets the group know Chester has been pulled away The wolves are fine if you feed them. Chester better get his arse back here. ' ' The guardian spirits in Jack’s aura offer each of the group a kiss on the forehead Jack summons a spinning glaive, pinkish crystal, which strikes one of the corpses nearest him ' ' Brink picks up the sled rope again, forging forward Brink also rams her fingers into a body’s open throat, faint sparks crawling over her hand as the body crumples ' ' Henri takes up the other sled, slashing at heads and faces on the way ' ' The onslaught continues, and Henri’s arm is grabbed with crushing force. Henri can feel the cold through layers of clothing ' ' Birgitta yells at the rest of the group to get out of the trench, waving the others on ' ' Jack’s spirit guardians continue to pass fatally through the bodies ' ' Brink tells Prince to close his eyes, imbues her sword with lightning, and hurls the bolt down the trench. A second clap bursts the rest of the bodies before the group, and Brink hurriedly drags the sledge forward. ' ' Henri thoroughly hacks the wrist off of the corpse still holding on, then stabs some more nearby for good measure, Henri drags the sledge forward ' ' Birgitta gives one last look to find Chester, she smells him in the snow drift, but he ain’t right, he’s one of them now Birgitta falls to all fours and runs after the group ' ' Prince commands the crystal glaive to take out any enemies behind Birgitta Prince attempts to summon his wing bow, the wing comes over and makes the limbs of the bow but the grip comes from Prince’s palm now ' ' Prince shoots the wing bow at a nearby zombie, he shoots one Brink moves the sledge forwards, and curb stopped a zombie on the way passed Henri closes up the gap between herself and Brink There’s a few zombies between them and Birgitta ' ' Brink asks if everyone is okay, apart from poor Chester Watch your feet, there are still some moving Birgitta punches through the pack that are in her way ' ' They burst their way out of the trench Prince heals Birgitta, one of the spirits kisses her forehead She looks back angrily at him, no, no, I’m fine Prince smiles cheekily Camera pans back, away from the group, there is a field of snow drifts There is a figure above the view, near a rock, half hunched over it, wearing a frayed cloak with a crooked, stove top hat, watching the tide of the dead crossing the dunes Camera from the side of them, they have dark skin but it is difficult to tell if they are drow, frozen over, skin missing The figure has a fingerless glove hand, shaking it grabs something hanging down from the throat, it is a set of panpipes, but the one just before the smallest one is a long hollow finger bone, they start blowing silently across them and it hits the bone and makes a shrill noise ' ' After credits: ' ' Back in the trench a lot of the zombies that were still up, have tried to mount the opposing dune They are climbing up and over one another Out from the dune it sags, and then twitches, it is Chester The shrill tunes plays out Chester looks in the direction of the figure Brink, I did not get my knife back… or my axe…